1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera incorporating an electronic flash unit, which pops up for flash operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, there are three types in the exposure control for a camera. The first is the automatic exposure control type (AE), wherein the light from the object to be photographed is used to control the aperture value or the shutter time or both in accordance with the brightness of the object to be photographed. The second is the manual control type (manual), wherein the aperture value as well as the shutter time are selected in accordance with the judgement of the photographer himself. The third is the flash exposure control type (FA), wherein the aperture value is automatically determined in accordance with the guide number of the flash unit so as to match the distance to the subject.
Quite recently camera offering all of the above three types of operation have become available. These cameras can switch between the three photographic modes by means of a switch. Usually a flash mounted on an accessory shoe. On the other hand, a camera may incorporate a so called pop up type electronic flash unit. In such a camera, the electronic flash light device (a speed light device) is built in the camera body and popped out in accordance as needed into an operationally ready position.
In a conventional camera with a so called pop up type speed light device the daylight photographic exposure control means and the flash photographic exposure control means are connectable to the exposure device by a change over, i.e., selector means. The latter is operated along with the upward movement of the speed light device so as to connect the flash exposure control means to the exposure device, while the selector means is operated along with the downward movement of the speed light device so as to connect the daylight exposure control means to the exposure device.
A conventional flash pop-up camera sets the aperture value of the exposure device on the basis of the distance to the object to be photographed and the guide member of the flash light device, the brightness of the object being disregarded, the picture obtained is often over exposed. Often it is difficult to obtain a proper exposure. Moreover, it is impossible to change over the flash light photographic mode into the daylight photographic mode when the speed light device is in the popped up state.